1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapper for rice covered with laver, and more particularly, to a wrapper for wrapping triangular rice covered with laver or lump-shaped rice covered with layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional wrapper that is used to wrap a lump of rice covered with laver K, laver K is interposed between two layers 100 and 200, that is, outer and inner layers 100 and 200 that have a rectangular shape, and sealing parts 100A and 200A are formed by welding peripheral portions of the outer and inner layers 100 and 200, as shown in FIG. 14.
In order to easily separate the outer layer 100, a cutting band 110 is formed at the outer layer 100. The inner layer 200 is constituted by forming an overlapping part 210 in which two halves are overlapped.
The wrapper for rice covered with laver having the rectangular shape is folded along a triangular lump of rice R, so that a wrapper for triangular rice covered with laver is completed.
To eat the rice covered with laver that is wrapped as described above, first, a step (i) of cutting the outer layer 100 of the wrapper for rice covered with laver into both sides with respect to the longitudinal direction by pulling a cutting band, which is provided in the middle of the wrapper for triangular rice covered with laver in a longitudinal direction, from the top to the bottom in a vertical direction on the front side of the wrapper for triangular rice covered with layer.
After that, a step (ii) of separating the wrapper into left and right halves with respect to a vertical centerline is performed by pulling the cut wrapper for rice covered with laver toward both sides, so that only laver and rice remain. Then, a user wraps the triangular lump of rice with layer, and eats the rice covered with layer.
For easily cutting the outer layer 100 by pulling it vertically and downwardly with respect to the cutting band 110, an outer opening 120 without the sealing part 100A is formed at longitudinal upper portions and lower portions of the cutting band 110.
Similarly, an inner opening 220 without the sealing part 200A is formed at upper and lower portions of the overlapping part 210.
Furthermore, these outer and inner openings 120 and 220 are arranged to be opened toward the upper portions when a triangular lump of rice covered with layer.
Accordingly, external air is come in through the outer and inner openings 120 and 220 of the wrapper for rice covered with layer, so that expiration data of products is shortened. Due to vapor generated from rice, laver is made damp, and at the same time, air is transferred to rice through the wrapper so that the taste of rice becomes deteriorated.
As mentioned above, since both ends of the inner layer 200 is opened and each halves of the inner layer 200 is not sealed and simply overlapped at the overlapping part 210 that is extended in the longitudinal direction, the above-mentioned problems become more serious.